1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cell strainer assembly and its method of use. More particularly, the invention relates to a cell strainer cap and container suitable for filtering and collecting suspensions for use in immunological studies and more particularly in flow cytometry procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspensions containing lymphocytes require preparation for immunological study purposes. These suspensions typically contain impurities, such as supporting tissue and spiculae that must be removed from the suspension.
Conventionally, these impurities are collected by filtrating the suspensions with gauze. However, the recovery rate of a useful suspension by using gauge is very low. The recovery rate of a filtrate is low because a portion of the liquid of the filtrate is absorbed by gauze. Gauze material readily absorbs liquids.
Therefore, a special need exists for a device and method for straining suspensions for use in immunological studies.